Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 May 2016
11:59 no to jest dziwne ;-; 12:04 http://www.strawpoll.me/10235864/r 12:05 Weźcie kliknijcie :v 12:05 zrobione ;-; 12:06 Dziękii <3 12:24 Cześć 12:24 Cześć 12:27 witaj Sajku 12:27 o/ 12:37 Hej 12:38 Hej Kuro <3 12:38 Rzym <3 12:39 Ex kto ma pisać tę historię? x'D 12:43 o/ 12:43 Hej 12:47 witam 12:47 Elo 12:48 http://pl.undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Atom250/Historia_Ex_q 12:49 O rany ;-; 12:49 Czołem o/ 12:49 o/ 12:50 o/ 12:50 o/ ponownie 12:50 Witaj, waćpanna o/ 12:52 Hej Janie. 12:24 Cześć 12:24 Cześć 12:27 witaj Sajku 12:27 o/ 12:37 Hej 12:38 Hej Kuro <3 12:38 Rzym <3 12:39 Ex kto ma pisać tę historię? x'D 12:43 o/ 12:43 Hej 12:47 witam 12:47 Elo 12:48 http://pl.undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Atom250/Historia_Ex_q 12:49 O rany ;-; 12:49 Czołem o/ 12:49 o/ 12:50 o/ 12:50 o/ ponownie 12:50 Witaj, waćpanna o/ 12:52 Hej Janie. 12:59 Hej 01:01 http://imgur.com/psVJeuV 01:01 heh 01:02 Ciekawe co autor maił na myśli ;-; 01:04 http://wiadomosci.onet.pl/tylko-w-onecie/u-boku-slowika-wywiad/7r4b4r 01:04 Zawsze mnie kręcił temat mafii z Pruszkowa 01:11 o/ 01:12 o/ 01:13 Czołem waćpanu o// 01:13 o/ * 01:15 Czołem, mości Zagłobo! 01:15 Jak się waszmość miewa? 01:17 No i go wstraszyłeś : < 01:22 elo elo 320 01:23 hej 01:26 Ex q: przepraszam. :< 01:26 o/ 01:26 elo 01:13 Czołem waćpanu o// 01:13 o/ * 01:15 Czołem, mości Zagłobo! 01:15 Jak się waszmość miewa? 01:17 No i go wstraszyłeś : < 01:22 elo elo 320 01:23 hej 01:26 Ex q: przepraszam. :< 01:26 o/ 01:26 elo 01:37 xD 01:37 XD 01:44 Przepraszam bardzo, ale... 01:44 Wy macie tu jakiegoś gościa który uważa, że używanie pieprzniczki to bluźnierstwo? Pff. 01:45 hmmm 01:45 niech pomyślę 01:46 Może to stare, ale... 01:46 Kto mądry daje na przykład Jana Pawła II jako obrazę osób? 01:46 no nie wiem 01:46 Co to za typek? 01:47 >daje na przykład Jana Pawła II jako obrazę osób? 01:47 Ten który dał o pastach o FNAF. Jakby nie mógł po prostu o Trollpastach. 01:47 Od kiedy podanie kogoś jako przykład jest obrazą osób? ;-; 01:47 Chodziło mi o obrażanie Jana Pawła II 01:48 Według tamtego gościa za to powinien być ban/kick. 01:56 ;_; 01:56 bo to wątek sprzed roku piszę już 4 raz 01:56 A JA CI ODPOWIADAM. 01:56 Capsoff 01:56 Caps, czy co? 01:56 Ano 01:56 no raczej 01:56 Ta...Wiedziałem. 01:56 Kultury trochę 01:57 Krzyk też ludzki. 01:57 Wracając, jak taki ktoś mógł mieć tu uprawnienia? 01:57 Pytaj Lobo 01:57 pytaj lobo 01:57 elo kyu 01:57 Myślał, że za "pieprzysz" kicki powinny lecieć. 01:57 Hej Kuro, mamy to niezłą inbę :D 01:58 Michuu skończ. 01:58 Michuu masz z czymś problem? 01:58 Nie potrzebuję obrońców, szczególnie w przedawnionej sprawie. 01:58 o co w ogóle poszło? 01:59 Wątek:80733 01:59 Michuu odkopał wątek i strasznie oburzyła go niesprawiedliwość jaka mnie spotkała. 01:59 Tak. 01:59 I to jak można być tak ślepym by dać komuś takiemu uprawnienia. 01:59 no to się do lobo pruj a nie do nas 01:59 Pewnie za "cholera" też by wywalał. 02:00 my nie mamy z tym nic wspólnego 02:00 Michuu 02:00 Po pierwsze 02:00 ? 02:00 Ogarnij pisownię, bo rzucasz się na kogoś bez jakichkolwiek dowodów 02:00 Po drugie - to ja dałam Ex uprawnienia Administratoram. 02:00 Administratora* 02:01 Bez jakichkolwiek dowodów? 02:01 Tak. 02:01 Hola. 02:01 Poza tym, co mnie obchodzi, że to ty dałaś Ex q uprawnienia administratora? 02:02 Ważne, że ma. 02:02 Ma. 02:02 I po pierwsze 02:02 To nie Ty będziesz decydował czy ona będzie miała je nadal czy nie. 02:02 Po drugie 02:02 Wątek, który odkopałeś jest stary, jak moje mięso w lodówce. 02:02 To nie po trzecie i po czwarte? 02:03 ... 02:03 Szkoda czasu 02:03 +1 02:03 no nareszcie 02:03 Prowokuje, wszczyna awantury na podstawie starych wątków 02:03 Nie ma co 02:04 Ale on mnie przyszedł bronić xD 02:04 Co za dureń. 02:04 Widzę. 02:04 I tak czy siak 02:04 Co to było. 02:04 x_X 02:04 Dunno. 02:04 wiesz co to było? 02:05 może mu się krucjaty pomyliły 02:05 marnowanei nam czasu 02:05 Ale gość z jakiegoś powodu mnie uwielbia. 02:05 wbija i łooo ja wszystkich uratuję 02:05 taki gruby z youconu 02:05 xD 02:05 pewnie chcial chat moda pozniej 02:05 chciał* 02:05 Właśnie 02:06 lizanie dupy administracji na nieco wyższym poziomie 02:06 taki kot do kwadratu 02:11 o/ 02:12 o/ 02:13 Kościoły będą zwolnione z opłat za Telewizję Narodową 02:14 o/ 02:14 Cześć 02:14 Przepraszam was z góry, ale mam wielką prośbe 02:14 Cześć Dizz. 02:14 Kolejne konto? o.O 02:14 Ktoś z was zna się na prezentacjach multimedialnych? 02:14 I pomógłby mi z moją? 02:15 T_T 02:15 Ex 02:15 Na tamtym nie mogę edytować, bo ciągle wyskakuje mi, że sesja wygasłą. 02:15 a z jaką prezentacją masz problem? 02:16 Konstytucja 3 Maja. 02:16 Brakuje tam informacji + chaos jest 02:16 a co w tym trudnego? 02:16 ale to wystarczy 02:16 napierdzielić obrazków 02:16 i mało tekstu 02:16 a masz coś tam zrobione? 02:17 Tak 02:17 Ale nauczyciel powiedział, że mało i mi najwyżej -2 za to da 02:24 Możesz tam nawet coś wyciąć jak przeszkadza XD 02:29 "Możesz tam nawet coś wyciąć jak przeszkadza XD " 02:29 Damn 02:29 To zabrzmiało... dziwnie. 02:30 Kuro ogar XD 02:30 Nie. 02:30 Widać, że rodzina Piniaka XD 02:31 w której jesteś klasie jaku? xd 02:31 1 technikum XD 02:31 I jak prezentacji nie zrobię to za rok też w niej będę. 02:32 A właśnie, Noworoczna, KrzychPL111, Pan Cube tu wchodzą? 02:32 A co ważniejsze. PozytywnieCrazy tu wchodzi? XD 02:32 Nowa tak, ale reszta nie 02:32 Cube wchodzi 02:32 Ano tak 02:32 Podobno tylko z Bota 02:33 Ale wchodzi. 02:34 Nie wiecie czemu, normalnie tego nie robi? 02:34 Jest jakaś różnica między wbijaniem z bota a zwykłym kontem? 02:34 Bo jego normalne konto jest dezaktywowane. 02:35 Mhm. Nie wiedziałem. 02:36 o/ 02:36 Witam 02:36 xd 02:37 Sajko i Saiko? X 02:37 XD 02:37 Chyba o czymś nie wiem xd 02:40 No... więc jestem tu nowa... >.> 02:41 no to witamy 02:42 Miło mi 02:35 Mhm. Nie wiedziałem. 02:36 o/ 02:36 Witam 02:36 xd 02:37 Sajko i Saiko? X 02:37 XD 02:37 Chyba o czymś nie wiem xd 02:40 No... więc jestem tu nowa... >.> 02:41 no to witamy 02:42 Miło mi 03:11 Witam ponownie o/ 03:11 o/ 03:12 Na MWŚ pusto, więc tutaj posiedzę 03:13 O, ależ informacja 03:13 Co tam u was tak mało ludzi ostatnio? :P 03:13 Podorastali? 03:14 (y) 03:21 Prędzej czy później musiało paść :p 03:21 Hej Aracz-Haracz 03:21 no i git 03:21 ano 03:21 Aracz o/ 03:22 Dzisiaj pochwaliła mnie sąsiadka 03:23 Za co? 03:23 "Ty dobra panienka jesteś, bo te dziewczyny, co przed blokiem siedzą na wagarach to nie patrzą tylko się na tych chłopakach kładą!" 03:23 Porwanie wspomnienia <3 03:24 Ale za co? ;-; 03:31 że ja taka dobra i grzeczna i ułożona 03:33 Mhm 03:34 A ja dzisiaj pomogłem pani, która się wzięła i potkła na peronie 03:34 ;-; 03:34 Czemu zawsze pomagasz paniom na peronach? ;-; 03:35 Bo się przewróciła i rzeczy z jej torby wpadły do kałuży 03:35 nie mogłem stać bezczynnie 03:36 Ojojoj :c 03:36 aracz de hiroł 03:36 A ja nie zrobiłam dzisiaj ani jednej dobrej rzeczy ._. 03:37 Jeszcze jeden chłopak szybko przyszedł pomóc i takie jej, wiara w ludzkość odzyskana 03:39 ;-; 03:40 No i ta pani przepraszała 03:40 ale za co? ;-; 03:40 no a ja że tu nie ma co mnie przepraszać, mi się nic nie stało 03:40 Nie wiem właśnie 03:40 myślałem Nowełe że Ty mi wytłumaczysz xD 03:41 Aż tak często przepraszam? ;_; 03:42 Nie mam pojęcia jak często 03:42 ale kojarzysz mi się z przepraszaniem :P 03:42 ;_; 03:43 M-może poczuła się tak ";///;", że ją upuściła i chciała przepraszając jakoś mniej poczuć się niezręcznie? ;-; 03:43 No ona się przewróciła i wgl 03:43 no, mogła się poczuć niezręcznie 03:44 nio ;-; 03:44 też bym przeprosiła ;-; 03:46 Spadam, narazie 03:47 Nowa, kupisz mi pomadkę? C: 03:48 czemu? 03:49 Bo ta co mam mi się znudziła 03:49 I w ogóle się kończy 03:51 ;---; 03:51 po co ci pomadka? 03:52 Bo fajnie się nią smaruje usta 03:52 Bo do czego innego miałaby służyć? 03:56 o/ 04:05 do jedzenia 03:47 Nowa, kupisz mi pomadkę? C: 03:48 czemu? 03:49 Bo ta co mam mi się znudziła 03:49 I w ogóle się kończy 03:51 ;---; 03:51 po co ci pomadka? 03:52 Bo fajnie się nią smaruje usta 03:52 Bo do czego innego miałaby służyć? 03:56 o/ 04:05 do jedzenia 06:36 Elo 06:42 Joł wam 06:42 ziomki 06:43 Jezu nikogo nie ma jaki żal 06:43 .v. 06:43 :v 06:43 No elo. 06:43 Joł joł co tam 06:44 Ziomuś 06:44 69 hehe 06:44 He 06:44 He 06:44 He 06:45 Zabawny jesteś 06:45 Nawet bardzo 06:45 będę w deep web życzy mi ktoś szczęścia? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:45 sajko przestań spamować 06:46 ok 06:46 Hej 06:46 Joł 06:46 ja codziennie wbijam na kurko.ork i mi nikt szczęście nie życzy 06:46 polecam 06:46 same here 06:46 Jot pe sto pro 06:46 kurakao.urk od dwóch lat i żyje 06:46 spokój dzieci bo przełożę przez kolano i klapsy rozdam 06:47 ale mi chodzi o coś typu 6jkd49068gf693yr.onion (nie wchodzić, przykład!) 06:47 Ozz, nie nie ;-; 06:47 ej jaki jest wasz ulubjony raps muj to tajger bonzo i jego konkubentka ala rzona kobra 06:47 Bagsio, ja kupowałem placki przez Tormarket xD 06:47 a mi tor nie chce się zainstalować 06:48 i kałen i wogle a wasz 06:48 relth zasady ortografii 06:48 łączy się i łączy i nie chce co zrobić? 06:48 znasz je? 06:48 letih* 06:48 reltih* 06:48 a ty znasz zasady internetó 06:48 Reltich pisz normalną ortografią albo polecisz 06:48 niewarzne gdzie znajdziesz trolla 06:48 ogarnij sie 06:48 XD 06:48 Ale wy jesteście sztywni 06:49 bes kitu lol 06:49 bo znajdę cie szybciutko poza czatem 06:49 mrr 06:49 i nie lubie trolli 06:49 lubię* 06:49 szkoda 06:49 mnie nie 06:50 ja tesz 06:50 i ładnie 06:50 cytując pewnego youtubera " he he" 06:51 Gozeut Mzil to nie jutuber 06:51 lol 06:51 kto? 06:51 Qoseut Mzil? 06:51 nie znasz? Borze jaki rzal 06:52 Szkoda 06:52 Qseut hyba ale nw 06:52 jak sie pisze 06:52 214 ban 06:52 x'D 06:52 ejj 06:52 ja chciałem 06:53 odbanuj go żebym ja go mógł zbanować 06:53 sam to zrób 06:53 ja tam bana i tak mam zaliczonego 06:53 co sobie z nim zrobisz to już twój interes 06:53 nie umiesz się dzielić 06:53 wystukujesz jego nick na wiki odbanowywujesz w opcjach i banujesz jeszcze raz na ile tam chcesz 06:53 jak można się dzielić banem co>? 06:53 powiedział bym report 06:53 ks 06:57 hejka 06:57 hej 06:59 ktoś używał przeglądarki tor? 06:59 Kolego, z takimi pytaniami nie na głównym xD 06:59 a gdzie 07:00 Ależ ty zbuntowany, zwykły internet to nic, ja muszę mieć deep weeb xD 07:00 chcę sobie posiedzieć tam 07:16 Whoop. 07:32 Dziewczyna ukrywająca się w mojej ścianie skomentujcie pastę napisaną przez Mietka 07:34 hejo 2016 05 17